Siete años
by luna-maga
Summary: A pedido, esta historia cuenta los siete años de Hogwarts, el one-shot "El muérdago perdido" se integra a esta historia, de hecho será el tercer capítulo. Por favor, entren, lean, opinen y ayúdenme a mejorar.
1. Primer año

**Disclaimer**: si esto fuera mío no sería un fic. Todo pertenece a JK y asociados. Menos la historia que es mía, con la que no lucro y etc. etc.

Niñas, déjenme decirle muchas gracias por los reviews, por los alertas, por alentarme y decirme cosas tan bonitas.

Lady Napter quería algo más de **"El muérdago perdido"**, pues bien aquí está. Este fic tiene siete capítulos, uno por año en Hogwarts, será todo lo canon que pueda y todo lo no canon necesario para que sea un dramione.

Elianela, preciosa, no me olvidé de vos, de hecho la continuación de **"Mi nombre en tu voz"** está empezada hace rato y no la puedo terminar, pero no desesperemos, en cualquier momento le doy salida.

Tengo dos reviews de chicas que no tienen cuenta en FF así que no les puedo contestar por los carriles normales y lo haré acá:

Hufflepuff: te doy la razón y mirá, acá tenés un fic de 7 chaps, **"El muérdago perdido"** será el tercero de este fic.

Angyy:gracias, espero que este te guste también!

La música: donde dice PLAY ponen Spell de Marie Digby. Ya saben para no andar buscado por ahí, porque honestamente no sé si está en You Tube, supongo que sí, vayan al blog donde cuelgo la historia con sus respectivas imágenes y musica: andandolaluna punto blogspot punto com

Otra cosa, no saben lo que me pasó, ya había terminado el fic, me faltaba agregarle dos palabras y se corta la luz. Cuando vuelve, yo estaba relativamente contenta pensando que estaba guardado casi todo. Pues no, me faltaba más de la mitad del fic y no lo pude recuperar porque ahora escribo directamente en blogspot no en el word. No saben la rabia que me dio. Acá son las 4 de la madrugada así que si encuentran errores me perdonan y me los señalan, por favor.

Besos besos besos

* * *

**Primer año**

Hermione Granger siempre supo que era distinta. Extraña. Casi, anormal para los parámetros a los que estaba sometida.  
Sus padres la amaban, es cierto, y ella lo sentía; pero, al mismo tiempo, la miraban cómo si fuera la hija de alguien más cada vez que algo explotaba a su alrededor cuando se enojaba o cuando las cosas cambiaban de color si estaba contenta... y la lista podría seguir interminablemente.  
Por eso, el día que Severus Snape apareció en su casa para explicarles a sus padres que ella era una bruja, abrigó la esperanza de encontrar un mundo en el que ella encajara.

El 1 de septiembre de 1990 sus padres se despidieron de ella -en el Andén 9 y 3/4, de la Estación de King's Cross rumbo al norte, a Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería-, con una mezcla de aprensión y alivio.  
Hermione escondió sus inseguridades bajo la máscara que había aprendido a contruir a lo largo de sus escasos años: cierta arrogancia, cierta altivez, y una sed de conocimientos que la convirtieron a tan temprana edad en una mini biblioteca ambulante, por lo tanto, su seguridad se basaba en lo que podía aprender de los libros. Podría decirse que los principales y únicos amigos de la pequeña Hermione Jane Granger a los casi 12 años de edad, eran los libros. Demás está decir que su soledad era abrumadora y su necesidad de amigos directamente proporcional a su poca habilidad social.  
Su aspecto tampoco la ayudaba, era una niña corriente, ni bonita ni fea, los dientes un poco grandes, y el cabello...el cabello era una historia aparte, un arbusto era más arreglado que su pelo. Su cuerpo era otra razón para sumergirse en los libros y decidir que más sustancial que la belleza era el conocimiento y autoconvencerse de que a ella no le importaban esas sandeces relativas a la moda, el maquillaje y todo eso que agradaba a las púberes como ella.  
Definitivamente, por más bruja que fuera, a Hermione le iba costar encontrar su lugar en el mundo mágico tanto como en el muggle.

A unos metros de ella, un muchacho desgarbado e inseguro miraba todo con asombro mientras se acomodaba las gafas y subía al tren.  
Y detrás, observándola con mucha atención, un niño de tez pálida, ojos grises y gesto despectivo se despedía distraídamente de sus padres.  
No sabía que se convertiría en la mejor amiga del niño que vivió y del pelirrojo que la hizo llorar llamándola "insufrible sabelotodo". Pero más giros tenía dispuesto el destino para la ratita de biblioteca.  
La gran aventura de Hermione Granger, estaba por comenzar.

...oOo...

PLAY

Draco Malfoy, el niño de ojos grises al que hacíamos mención, era un mago perteneciente a una de las familias mágicas de sangre pura más antiguas de Inglaterra y de Francia. Criado con grandes prejuicios hacia los magos de origen muggle, el medía el mundo con la vara de los privilegios de su clase. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un niño, y detrás de ese gesto displicente había necesidad de afecto y amistad. Por eso, le ofreció su amistad a Harry Potter y lo hizo de la manera que le enseñaron, poniendo por delante las supuestas diferencias que hacen a algunos magos mejores que otros. _"Muy pronto_ -le dijo- _vas a descubrir que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase incorrecta. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso"._ Y le extendió la mano que fue rechazada, gesto que lo hirió profundamente y que, de ahí en más, colocó a Harry en la categoría de enemigo.  
A Ron Weasley lo despreciaba por ser un traidor a la sangre, así que con él no había diálogo posible. Su padre lo mataría si se acercaba a un "amigo de muggles".  
Quedaba la niña que vio en la Estación. Le gustó desde que la vio. El brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos, el porte altivo. No le importaba esa mata de pelo y su sonrisa le parecía bonita y resplandeciente aunque tuviera esos dientes grandes. Se había propuesto hablar con ella en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad. Oportunidad que no llegó nunca porque enseguida se enteró que era hija de muggles.  
No es posible describir la sensación de disgusto y decepción que sufrió Draco ese día. Debería alejarse de esa niña que no cumplía con los cánones de los Malfoy. Aunque...tal vez si el Sombrero la mandaba a Slytherin...Era imposible, pero decidió guardar la esperanza, sólo por si acaso. Esperó la ceremonia de selección con un ansia desconocida. Sordo al ruido que lo rodeaba, con la mirada fija en la castañita, escuchó por primera vez su nombre y apretó los ojos y le pidió a Merlín que Hermione Jane Granger fuera a parar a Slytherin. Los abrió desilusionado cuando tras un momento que pareció eterno el Sombrero gritó ¡Gryffindor! y las mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos.  
El bajó la cabeza para esconder sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si su padre lo viera le diría que era una verguenza para la familia. Se limpió de un manotazo y cuando alzó la mirada esta brillaba más fría y soberbia que nunca, demasiado para un pequeño de 11 años.

No se percató que todas esas emociones desbordadas fueron registradas por dos personas que se encontraban en la mesa de profesores: Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones, y Albus Dumbledore, el directos de Hogwarts.

...oOo...

_-Veo que estás nerviosa, niña. No temas -la tranquilizó el Sombrero-. A ver, déjame echar un vistazo a tu interior. Eres extremadamente inteligente, y esa es una cualidad que aprecia Ravenclaw, pero tienes un corazón valiente y osado, y aunque te gustan mucho las reglas noto que las saltarás de vez en cuando si la ocasión lo amerita. En eso eres astuta, como una Slytherin. Déjame ver...déjame ver...valiente, capaz de sacrificarte por tus amigos, justa, ecuánime y serena. Sí, tu inteligencia y tu astucia son el soporte de tu gran corazón...  
_  
¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione salió disparada hacia la mesa de su casa y no se dio cuenta del gruñido de Ron Weasley a quien no le agradó en lo más mínimo que esa niña petulante, a su entender, fuera miembro de Gryffindor. A quien no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto fue a Draco, que lo odió aún más que antes porque seguramente él, como toda su maldita y pobretona familia, iría a parar a la casa de los leones y podría disfrutar, si tuviera la capacidad de apreciarlo, la compañía inspiradora de una niña brillante.

Cuando la Profesora Minerva McGonagall lo llamó para su selección, él apenas podía contener la rabia que sentía. Tomó el Sombrero y se lo encasquetó con furia, lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada de reprobación de la profesora.  
Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo para lo que Draco no estaba preparado.

_-Mmhm. A ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un nuevo Malfoy. Deberías ser fácil de colocar pero veo dudas en tu interior. Esta lucha te matará, muchacho, con el correr del tiempo. Puedo ayudarte ahora, si tú lo quieres.  
-No comprendo.  
-Ravenclaw es una opción para tí. No así Gryffindor, no tienes ni una pizca de lo necesario para pertenecer a esa casa...aún. ¿Quieres ir a Ravenclaw? Las cosas serán más fáciles para tí allí.  
-Yo...no sé...¿Ravenclaw? Mi padre se decepcionaría, me mandaría un howler diciendo que soy la ruina de la familia, dejaría de ser su hijo. Y mi madre...a ella le dolería también. Generaciones de Malfoy y Black han sido Slytherins.  
-Hubo excepciones, muchacho. Tú puedes ser una, también.  
-¿Quién?  
-Sirius Black_

_-...  
_

_-¿Qué dices? Tú eliges.  
_  
Afuera, en el Gran Comedor, los murmullos eran cada vez más altos nunca el Sombrero tardaba tanto y menos con alguien cuya selección debería haber sido instantánea. Era impensable un Malfoy que no fuera Slytherin.

_-¿Te atreves?_

_-...  
_

_-Si es el miedo el que responde, que sea:  
_  
¡SLYTHERIN!

Draco se bajó del taburete avergonzado y ansioso. Pero su rostro era una máscara imperturbable que no dejaba traslucir su batalla interior. Se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes y se sentó con Crabbe y Goyle. Como era de suponer, Pansy Parkinson también fue seleccionada para su casa y Draco no pudo imaginarse siete más sombríos que esos en compañía de un dúo de idiotas que sumados no hacían uno y de una niña caprichosa y superficial, con la que no podría intercambiar ninguna conversación medianamente lúcida.

...oOo...

Los días pasaron y la expectativa de ser aceptada se iba diluyendo. Hermione Granger era tan ajena al mundo mágico como al muggle. Y esa inadecuación que sufría en carne viva no hacía más que alentar su mecanismo de defensa: respuestas de marisabidilla y gesto altivo que generaban más de lo mismo. Rechazo. Por fin lo aceptó, no encajaba en ninguno de los dos mundos conocidos y no había un tercero para ella. Salvo la biblioteca y allí se encaminaba día tras día a esconderse tras los libros, buscando en el conocimiento la liberación de su angustia y compañía para su soledad.  
Si Hermione Granger, en ese momento, hubiera sabido que había un muchacho que se debatía entre la obediencia a sus mandatos familiares y su deseo de acercarse a ella, tal vez, sólo tal vez no hubiera habido troll capaz de reunir a tres niños que vivieran una experiencia que signara su relación futura. Pero no fue así y la vivencia compartida con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley marcó el inicio de una amistad indestructible y selló su destino de enemiga del único niño que la sintió su igual desde el principio y que por respeto a siglos de tradición y temor a las consecuencias, no se atrevió a acercarse a ella. Y de ese modo inició el duro y solitario camino de las sombras.


	2. Segundo año

**Disclaimer: **si esto fuera mío no sería un fic. Todo pertenece a JK y asociados. Menos la historia que es mía, con la que no lucro y etc. etc.

**Música: Carmina Burana Carl Orff-O Fortuna, **donde dice PLAY**. **PERO, vayan al blog (sí, otra vez con lo mismo) y allí la escuchan. De paso ven la bonita imagen que puse:

Andandolaluna punto blogspot punto com

Gracias totales a Maria, Nasuasda, Sirlaye (Por Merlín, lean su fic "La reconstrucción"), Sakuri9, Elianela (mi divina mentora y excelente escritora miren en mis favoritos) y Sheyla por animarse a dejar sus opiniones y a la cantidad de gente que puso esta historia en alertas y favoritos. Gracias de verdad.

No estoy muy conforme con este chap, como siempre me meto en líos cuando me quiero hacer la que sé escribir historias largas. En fin. Sepan disculparme. Siempre tienen la opción de los tomatazos, como dice Karix.

* * *

**Segundo año**

El verano de Draco pasó entre advertencias y amonestaciones. _"¿Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para mi padre?"_, se preguntó entristecido.

Ajeno a la mirada compasiva de su madre, se alejó cabizbajo con su nueva escoba para salir a volar. Su padre había comprado un conjunto de escobas para todo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Ahora podría demostrarle a Potter quién es Draco Malfoy. Sonrió con suficiencia y ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir mejor.  
Mientras volaba repasó su primer año en Hogwarts. Su padre tenía razón. Potter era una molestia, un ser insignificante con una fama que no se merecía y sus amigos eran escoria que al igual que él había que pisotear para demostrarles quiénes eran los mejores. El mundo se dividía en débiles y poderosos, ricos y pobres, puros e impuros, y él tenía muy claro a qué mundo pertenecía. Todavía se preguntaba que vio en esa chiquilla muggle..._"¡Basta!"_, se amonestó mentalmente. Granger no valía un pensamiento siquiera. Molesto se dedicó a hacer rizos en el cielo crepuscular y no bajó hasta que sintió frío y la memoria adormecida.

Pronto comenzaría el segundo año y se había propuesto ser el mejor, su padre no le perdonaría otra cosa. Además, había pasado más tiempo con Pansy, luego de un tiempo logró acostumbrarse a su conversación trivial y Crabbe y Goyle habían demostrado ser unos fieles acompañantes, no servían más que para amedrentar con su tamaño pero a él le daba lo mismo, le evitaba tener que ensuciarse las manos.

...oOo...

Hermione estaba feliz. Por primera vez tenía amigos verdaderos ante los que no tenía que fingir, que la aceptaban tal y como es. No podía dejar de mirar la foto en la que estaban los tres. Y se la mostraba una y otra vez a sus padres que estaban encantados con el cambio operado en su brujita. Habían tenido todo el año para acomodarse a la realidad de Hermione y cuando lo lograron pudieron permitirse sentir un gran orgullo por su hija a la vez que no podían dejar de maravillarse por esa dimensión desconocida y de la que ahora eran parte: la magia en toda la extensión de la palabra.  
Sus padres, por supuesto, no sabían que formar parte de ese mundo traía algunas consecuencias adicionales y que había finalizado su primer año corriendo un peligro de muerte por haber ayudado a Harry, junto con Ron, a retrasar el regreso del mago tenebroso más grande desde Grindewald, Lord Voldemort, el que no debe ser nombrado. La bruja más inteligente de su generación decidió que esa era una información que sus padres no necesitaban para seguir viviendo. Razón por la cual, la dejaron volver al Colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería sin poner ningún tipo de objeciones.

...oOo...

El regreso al Colegio estuvo plagado de inconvenientes para Harry: pasteles flotantes y estrellados en la cabeza de los invitados de sus tíos muggles, elfos desobedientes, encierros, autos voladores y aterrizajes violentos. Harry y Ron amonestados por llegar hasta allí de manera tan inusual (lo cual produjo que Snape disparara sapos y culebras por la boca porque deliraba con una expulsión para Harry y su adlátere) y la varita del joven Weasley rota y emparchada. Ah! y un howler de su madre, claro, echándole pestes que lo dejaron más rojo que su cabello en pleno desayuno. Sí, no se podía negar que habían vuelto a lo grande. Tanto como las aventuras que los esperarían ese año.

Por su parte, unos días antes de tomar el Expresso de Hogwarts, Hermione probó de primera mano lo que era el desprecio elevado a su máxima expresión. Porque si creía que la mirada de Draco Malfoy era el compendio ilustrado y a todo color de la subestimación de la que ella podía ser objeto, es porque aún no se había encontrado con su padre. Pero aún así, Lucius Malfoy no consiguió doblegar a la pequeña leona, porque su altivez bien podía equipararse a la de los Malfoys. Había algo en Hermione Granger que imponía respeto y hasta temor, y que se iría incrementando con los años a medida que su poder se acrecentara. Y Lucius Malfoy lo pudo percibir aunque nada en su expresión lo delatara.

Así las cosas, los tres amigos se encontraron en el Colegio, inmunes a las miradas curiosas o despectivas e ignorantes de lo que les deparaba el destino y el papel que jugarían unos en la vida de los otros. La luz y la oscuridad comenzaron a mezclarse lentamente y ellos todavía no podían darse cuenta de que tanto una y como la otra son necesarias para comprender el valor de los vínculos que se tejen al calor de la lumbre y las sombras que ésta proyecta.

...oOo...

Finalmente, el año comenzó con un enfrentamiento con Draco Malfoy que dejó bien a las claras quién era quién, y levantó un muro que ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba destinado a derribarse.  
El primer "sangre sucia" lanzado por Malfoy a Hermione, terminó con un montón de Gryffindors enfurecidos y Ron vomitando babosas por culpa de un hechizo fallido dirigido al príncipe de las serpientes.  
No había vuelta atrás entre ellos, se habían convertido en enemigos declarados. Malfoy no desaprovechaba oportunidad para burlarse de Potty y Weasel, como llamaba a Harry y a Ron, y de atacar a Hermione por su origen muggle. Si hubiera sabido que a ella no le afectaba en lo más mínimo que la llamara "sangre sucia", tal vez hubiera buscado otro epíteto.

...oOo...

PLAY

El trasfondo de este segundo año estuvo teñido de sospechas, de acciones arriesgadas para saber la verdad, de Cámara Secretas abiertas, de diarios misteriosos que guardaban recuerdos de magos oscuros, de conspiraciones extramuros para minar el poder y la credibilidad del mejor mago de todos los tiempos, de basiliscos mortíferos, de niñas ingenuas, enamoradas y en función de ello, utilizadas y con una serie de personas petrificadas por el basilisco de marras. Una de ellas era Hermione Granger, encontrada en ese estado con la solución al enigma escondido en el puño de una de sus manos.

Una punzada de miedo y dolor atravesó la conciencia de Draco cuando se enteró lo que le había sucedido a la impura. Una grieta , apenas visible, se marcó en esa máscara de puro odio y desdén que tanto trabajo le costó construir para mirarla, para nombrarla y para tan sólo pensarla. Su manera de lidiar con la culpa fue generar más y más asco, aversión y despecho. Como si la sangre sucia lo hubiera afrentado a él con su permanencia en la enfermería.  
No hubo peores días para Harry y Ron que esos, porque Malfoy los azuzaba permanentemente con sus comentarios ofensivos y malsonantes, referidos a ellos y a la leona. No dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para torturarlos, alimentando el rencor y la rabia. Tanto, que una vez más, su actitud no pasó desapercibida ni para Dumbledore ni para Snape.

-Severus, quiero que estés atento a Draco.

-Pides demasiadas cosas, Albus. Draco no es más que un chiquillo consentido y prepotente...

-Al que tú en tus clases mimas demasiado sólo por el placer de hacer rabiar a Harry.

-¿Desde cuándo te entrometes en mi forma de dar clases? -le preguntó desdeñoso.

-Mucho menos de lo que debería, Severus y no creas que a veces no me arrepiento. Es el secreto que guarda tu corazón el que me impide intervenir como querría. De todas maneras -continuó el anciano profesor- voy a pedirte un favor.

-Si tiene que ver con Potter -lo interrumpió- no gastes argumentos.

-No, no tiene que ver con Harry. Tiene que ver con la señorita Granger y con el señor Longbottom. No seas tan despectivos con ellos, no des lo que te dieron, Severus, ellos no son los culpables de tus duros y solitarios años en Hogwarts. Por eso te pido que no te confundas, eres profesor no su igual, no veas en ellos a los adolescentes de tus años escolares. No puedo exigirte lo mismo con respecto a Harry, aunque tú mismo deberías darte cuenta de cómo son las cosas. Y con respecto a Weasley...para tí debe ser una suerte de Sirius...

-Sin su inteligencia -lo volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Vaya! Un halago. ¿Te estás ablandando? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con el hijo de Lucius?

-¿Realmente crees que es un 'chiquillo consentido y prepotente'?

-Es hijo de Lucius y Narcissa, no sé que más referencias necesitas.

-Ninguna, es verdad -reconoció con un dejo de cansancio-. Pero, es muy joven y creo que todavía podemos enderezar el árbol.

-Tú y tus esperanzas vanas- se burló.

-¿Vanas? ¿Dices vanas cuanto tengo ante mí al más claro ejemplo de lo que el amor consigue?

-Esta conversación se acaba ya, Albus. Sé específico y dime qué demonios quieres que haga con Draco -le espetó con furia contenida.

-Quiero que lo vigiles, quiero saber qué le pasa con la señorita Granger. Quiero saber si podremos rescatarlo a tiempo de sí mismo y del destino que le espera si sigue los mandatos familiares. Quiero que impidas que las malas compañías terminen de pudrir su corazón, no quiero otro Severus redimido cuando ya fue tarde aunque sirva a una causa noble- sentenció con la mirada clavada en los ojos oscuros y tormentosos de Snape.

-Haré lo que pueda -le contestó y se fue del despacho con paso firme y haciendo susurrar su túnica.

-¡Ah, muchacho! Te mereces la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Y se refería a los dos.

...oOo...

_...Por enésima vez, Draco, ¿cómo debo explicarte la manera en qué debes conducirte en ese colegio de amantes de muggles y traidores a la sangre_? _No te expongas tanto_, _no te muestres tan abiertamente en contra de Potter y sus amigos..._

A medida que leía Draco se encongía imaginando el gesto de absoluto menosprecio de su padre. No entendía qué debía hacer para complacerlo. No encontraba el término medio, y como si fuera poco la sangresucia que no salía de esa maldita enfermería. Y no debía importarle. "No debe importarme" se repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, en un arrebato de frustración e ira, destrozó su habitación a puras maldiciones y hechizos y como no le bastó, siguió a lo muggle. Extenuado se derrumbó en el piso, una mezcla de gritos, lágrimas y gemidos se escapaban de su garganta. Así lo encontró Snape, que fue a buscarlo alertado por Crabbe y Goyle, que se asustaron al no poder entrar a su habitación y al escuchar los ruidos que salían de ella.  
Por un pasadizo lo sacó de las mazmorras donde se encontraba la Casa de Slytherin y lo llevó a su despacho. Allí le dio una poción tranquilizante y otra para dormir sin sueños. Luego, lo devolvió a su habitación. Al día siguiente hablaría con él. Dumbledore tenía razón.

Cuando esa noche Hermione Granger apareció en las puertas del Gran Comedor, el primero en verla fue él. Una fugaz expresión de alivio, imperceptible incluso para sí mismo, surcó su rostro y de inmediato fue reemplazada por otra de altanero desdén cuando la vio correr hacia sus amigos. Lo único que no pudo dominar fue el pequeño temblor de sus manos. Se preguntó si temblaban por la sangre sucia.


	3. Tercer año

**Disclaimer: **me divierto jugando con personajes y locaciones que no son mías. Pero esta historia, obviamente, es mía, a JK nunca se le ocurrió juntar a Draco y a Hermione.

La historia transcurre en el tercer año, el año en que Hermione golpeó a Malfoy y que Sirius se escapó de Azkabán.

Espero que les guste y la disfruten este es mi regalo de Navidad.

Música: Play 1 – **River**, la que canta Robert Downey Jr. Por Dios, quiero a ese hombre cantándome esa canción y haciéndome el amor.

Play 2 –**You are so beautiful**, Joe Cocker. Las encuentran en You Tube. PERO, vayan al blog donde cuelgo las historias y no van a tener necesidad de buscarlas: andandolaluna punto blogspot punto com

Por favor, dejen muchos, muchos reviews, me hacen feliz.

Este fic está dedicado a todas las bellas que me dejan comentarios. Y a las que leen desde las sombras como dice Mad Aristocrat, les agradezco mucho también.

Aprovecho y agradezco a todas las fabulosas chicas que han puesto mis historias en favoritos y alertas, sobre todo la última, **"Mi nombre en tu voz"**, que a pedido va a tener una continuación, sólo un capítulo, desde el punto de vista de Draco.

NO QUITO ESTA INTRO PERO ACLARO PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UN FIC APARTE QUE DECIDÍ INCLUIRLO ACÁ A PEDIDO.

* * *

**TERCER AÑO -El muérdago perdido-**

_Play 1_

Hermione había decidido salir del castillo. Poco le importaba que hubiera comenzado a nevar y que el frío y el viento azotaran su cara e hicieran que su cabello bailara una danza que terminaba cegándola y con sus manos apartándolo de un manotazo...junto con las lágrimas.

Todo estaba saliendo mal. El giratiempo la estaba volviendo loca. Sirius Black suelto y buscando a Harry. Harry queriendo venganza pero al mismo tiempo sin querer tomar conciencia de los riesgos a los que estaba expuesto. Y luego, él, Ron, siempre de acuerdo con Harry aunque no tuviera razón. ¡Malditos hombres y sus fanatismos! Ella hizo bien, hizo bien en decirle a McGonagall que había recibido de regalo una Saeta de Fuego de quién sabe quién. Pero sus amigos se habían enojado muchísimo con ella. Y ahora volvía a estar sola como en sus primeros tiempos en Hogwarts antes del troll. Una oleada de nostalgia la invadió y se sentó en una roca frente al lago congelado. Con su varita eliminó la nieve y se echó un hechizo que la mantenía tibia y se quedó allí. Desde una de las torres alguien la observaba. El dueño de una mirada gris se relamió como un gato frente a su presa y poniéndose lentamente los guantes, se dirigió al frío exterior.

Ella no se dio cuenta ni de que estaba oscureciendo ni de que un silencioso Slytherin se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

-¿Sola, Granger? Hace rato que te observo y ni la comadreja ni San Potter están a tu alrededor ¿Acaso hubo una pelea que desuniera al gran trío dorado? -siseó con desprecio en su oído.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! -le dijo al tiempo que se bajaba de la piedra y con el impulso, se lo llevó por delante haciéndolo tambalear.

La reacción del rubio no se hizo esperar, antes de que ella se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la hizo girar hacia él. Hermione alzó la barbilla sin un rastro de miedo en su mirada centelleante y Draco se asombró. Una vez más no pudo dar crédito al desafío explícito en su mirada. ¿Cuándo iba a conseguir que la maldita sangresucia le tuviera aunque más no sea un poco de temor? ¿Qué debía hacer para que ella le demostrara el respeto que su posición merecía? Tan perdido estaba buscando respuestas a esas preguntas que no vio venir la cachetada que le estampó en la mejilla.

-Suéltame, idiota. Y que sea la última vez que te atreves a poner una de tus condenadas manos sobre mí porque no respondo.

Malfoy se quedó estático bajo la tenue luz de la luna, tocándose la mejilla caliente por el golpe, bajo los copos de nieve que habían comenzado a caer otra vez.

...oOo...

El resto de las vacaciones de navidad ella las pasó sola, encerrada en la biblioteca buscando una solución para que no mataran a Buckbeack o en la cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de mitigar su soledad.

Por su parte, Draco Malfoy se sentía perturbado. No podía quitarse de la mejilla el calor de los dedos de Hermione...¿Hermione? Como sea, no podía olvidar la sensación en su cara, como si lo hubieran despertado de un letargo. A partir de allí la observaba con menos recelo y creciente interés. Se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal entre los antes inseparables amigos y se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener unos amigos así. Alguien que estuviera contigo por ti, porque te elige y no por deber, por temor o por tu apellido. Y se dio cuenta que la castaña había perdido algo que para él no tenía significado; supo, entonces, que quería comprender ese significado. E incluso, una vez comprendido, perderlo para sentir exactamente lo que Granger sentía en esos momentos en que la veía tan desamparada.

Ella representaba un enigma para él. Por eso la buscaba, para contemplar su metamorfosis. Toda esa vulnerabilidad desaparecía en un segundo cuando él la chocaba a propósito en un pasillo, o insultaba a sus amigos. Ella se envaraba frente a él y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta una varita, que no era de él precisamente, sacaba chispas amenazadoramente cerca de su cara. En esos momentos, trataba de tragar su susto sin que la chica lo percibiera y rescatando su siseo despectivo le recordaba: _"¿nadie que te defienda, Granger? Sólo tú y tu varita..."_ y cualquier otra cosa que quisiera decir moría en su boca cuando una fugaz sombra de dolor atravesaba los ojos marrones de la muchacha, pero desaparecía en un parpadeo y su respuesta se colaba en su cerebro y dolía, no sabía por qué pero dolía..._"No vales la pena, Malfoy"_. Entonces, se quedaba mirando su espalda que desaparecía alejándose de él, haciendo ondear su túnica y lo dejaba envuelto en un aroma a gardenia y sándalo y una extraña sensación que no podía describir.

...oOo...

Las vacaciones pasaron, con el tiempo le devolvieron a Harry su Saeta, hicieron las paces con Hermione; ella y Ron se pelearon por culpa de Scabbers y todo volvió a salirse de madre. La pobre chica se sentía más sola que nunca y comenzaba a ver algunas cosas que no le gustaban en sus amigos. La juzgaban muy rápido y la medían con una vara que no utilizaban con ellos mismos. Casi prefería la maldad de Malfoy, al menos de él sabía qué esperarse. Cuando tomó conciencia de sus pensamientos casi se muere de la impresión. ¿Cómo podía comparar a sus amigos con esa serpiente rastrera? Ella no debía olvidar jamás el sucio truco que le jugó Malfoy a Harry en el partido contra Ravenclaw y que podría haberlo lastimado mucho si el moreno no hubiera estado preparado. Ni tampoco sus insultos hacia ella, por no ser de sangre pura y a Ron y a su familia por ser pobres.

Sin embargo, nada que pensara la hacía sentirse menos sola.

En otro lugar del castillo, alguien se sentía miserable. Sí, aunque sonara increíble, Draco Malfoy se sentía miserable porque se había dado cuenta de que envidiaba a Potter y lo que es peor, envidiaba a weasel...y también algo que no podía definir en relación al arbusto andante.

No podía quejarse de su familia. Eran como eran y él había aprendido a aceptarlos así. Eran sangre pura tenían obligaciones hacia sus ancestros, debían mantener en alto sus tradiciones. Así lo habían criado y él incorporó esas creencias sin cuestionarlas nunca...hasta ahora.

Sin ir más lejos, sólo tenía que salir al Gran Comedor y ver cómo se relacionaban las casas entre sí. Todas habían creado lazos de compañerismo. La única casa que no participaba de esa unión era la suya, Slytherin. Siempre tan arrogantes y soberbios. Y los que no eran así y se atrevían a buscar la compañía de algún miembro de otra casa era mirado con sospecha y de acuerdo al peso de su apellido sería directamente desdeñado o no. Se ayudaban entre sí, es cierto. Pero más porque era lo que se esperaba de ellos, miembros pertenecientes a una élite que buscaba perpetuar sus privilegios que por sinceros vínculos de amistad. Incluso los pocos mestizos que el Sombrero mandaba a Slytherin debían demostrar que eran dignos de pertenecer a la casa fundada por Salazar.

Esto era culpa de la insufrible sabelotodo y su maldita mirada insolente. De no ser por ella, él tendría su blonda cabeza apoyada negligentemente en las piernas de Pansy y ella juguetearía con su pelo intentando seducirlo con caricias torpes y sonrisas insulsas. ¡Por Merlín! Si antes para él, Pansy no era ni torpe ni insulsa.

Así que se dedicó a comportarse de lo peor con el Trío dorado. Al punto que recibió una carta de su padre exigiéndole que guardara las apariencias porque si seguía así sería expulsado y eso sería imperdonable. Por supuesto, cumplió con lo que Lucius le ordenó. Pero esa obediencia fue amarga y no porque él quisiera seguir molestando a sus enemigos, no. Sencillamente, cayó en la cuenta de que era un títere de las ambiciones de su padre y un siervo de mandatos que no alcanzaba a entender del todo. Y sobre todo, obedecer fue amargo porque se descubrió sin saber quién es él, ni en qué cree, ni qué desea.

...oOo...

Poco antes de que terminara el año escolar, Draco recibió otro golpe de la castaña, a su padre se le desbarataron los planes de venganza, al Ministro se le escapó Sirius Black en las narices y Severus Snape sufrió la decepción de su vida. Como siempre, Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron en el epicentro de todos los acontecimientos, y su amistad fuerte como de costumbre. Y él, Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera tenía ganas de tomarse una revancha.

Ya faltaba poco para que tomaran los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade para abordar el Expresso que los conduciría a Londres.

Hermione ya había terminado su equipaje y ahora esta en la torre de los varones apurando a sus amigos.

En las mazmorras Draco no tenía de quién despedirse sinceramente y los elfos domésticos ya habían llevado su baúl al tren. Con paso cansino salió de su cuarto, atravesó la sala común casi vacía y allí se encontró con Pansy, que lo estaba esperando.

-Dime, Draco, ¿está o no está concertado nuestro matrimonio?

La pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido así que balbuceó un "no" como respuesta.

-Perfecto -le contestó con saña Parkinson- porque me cansé de seguirte como una perra en celo. Me gustabas Draco, mucho. Pero has cambiado, no me doy cuenta en qué, pero algo en ti ha cambiado y no me gusta. Si en el verano te arrepientes de no haberme rendido la pleitesía que también merezco -agregó- no te pierdas el tiempo en volver a buscarme. Mis padres arreglaron un compromiso con otro mago de gran alcurnia.

Si la joven Parkinson creyó que iba a obtener una respuesta, pues se quedó con las ganas. Draco la ignoró como si no existiera y pasó de largo.

-¡No pases de mí como si fuera la sangresucia de Granger, Draco!

-No te compares con ella -le escupió enfurecido. Y la chica lo miró confundida-. No me interesas Parkinson, nunca lo hiciste. No eres bonita, no eres inteligente. No eres...-iba a decir buena, ingenua, valiente, alegre-, aléjate de mi vista y ya.

Hermione iba en el medio de sus dos amigos, llevándolos de los brazos. Iban haciendo bromas y riéndose sin parar. Cada tanto susurraban y miraban en derredor. Luego se separaron, Harry y Ron vieron a Hagrid y fueron a despedirse de él. Ella comenzó a seguirlos pero sintió algo raro, como si la miraran fijamente. Se dio vuelta y lo vio. Draco no apartaba su vista de ella. Al punto que consiguió que se sonrojara.

Lo que sucedió a continuación quedaría para siempre guardado en la memoria de ese rubio arrogante y de la valerosa Gryffindor.

Se puso tan nerviosa que en vez de ir hacia sus amigos corrió hacia uno de los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogmeade a tomar el expreso de regreso a Londres. Y él corrió detrás de ella. Recién después de haberse acomodado se percató de quién era su acompañante. Cuando lo vio, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla.  
Draco se sentó frente a ella, la corrida lo había agitado e intentaba calmarse antes de hablar.  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron que vieron parte de la escena salieron a la carrera pero no llegaron a tiempo, la puerta se cerró y no pudieron hacer nada para abrirla así que se contentaron con amenazar al muchacho con maldiciones que lo dejarían más que muerto y enterrado si le hacía algo a "su" Hermione. Draco, absorto como estaba en la castaña no se enteró de nada.

-Por favor, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? -le preguntó en un tono que no contenía un ápice de burla o malicia. Eso desconcertó a Hermione que le dijo que sí con la cabeza.

Con calma y elegancia propia de su estirpe, Draco se acomodó al lado de la muchacha justo en el momento en que el carruaje rebotaba e hizo que éste cayera encima de Hermione. "Perdón", susurró muy cerca de sus labios. Se levantaron e intentaron separarse todo lo que pudieran. Pero no pudieron. Probaron otra vez y fallaron. De golpe, sintieron una cosquilla en la cabeza y levantaron los ojos hacia arriba y allí lo vieron. Flotando como una broma de los gemelos. Un muérdago en pleno Junio. "¿Qué demonios hace un muérdago aquí y ahora?" gritaron a la vez y casi con las mismas palabras. Eso les causó mucha gracia y se rieron.

-¡Ey, Malfoy! Nos estamos riendo juntos, por primera vez en tres años que no intentamos matarnos.

-Tampoco podemos separarnos, observa -y se esforzó nuevamente.

-No, no podemos -dijo ella quedamente.

Cuando por fin nuestros cuerpos lograron reunirse, él estiró la mano y me acarició la cara. Recorrió la mejilla, me alborotó el pelo mientras el pulgar hacía presión en mis labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos fijos en los míos y el aliento cada vez más cerca y agitado. Inclinó la cabeza, su boca atrapó la mía y el tiempo se detuvo. Y el deseo primitivo estalló en la sangre que se agolpó en cada parte sensible magníficamente amplificada por esa primera vez llena de misterio y anhelo.  
Sus labios de movían sobre los míos pidiendo un permiso al que accedí gustosa y por fin su lengua se encontró tímidamente con la mía. Nos separamos sin soltarnos, porque su mano seguía en mi mejilla y la mía en su brazo. No podíamos dejar de recorrernos con la mirada, como si quisiéramos grabar ese momento en la memoria, sabiendo que no iba a repetirse más allá de lo que sucediera en ese carruaje.

-Déjame besarte otra vez -me pidió con voz ronca.

Y yo, miré sus labios, y lo atraje hacia mí y él se dejó hacer con calma, sin dejar de acariciarme la mejilla, el cuello, con la otra mano en la espalda. Mis manos perdidas en su cuello, enredándose en su pelo suave. Sus labios unidos a los míos, su lengua encontrando su lugar esa cavidad húmeda que era mi boca. Los jadeos asombrados de ambos, el cuerpo que nos quedaba chico. Nos volvimos a separar agitados y desesperados por algo más para lo que no teníamos nombre.  
Y con vergüenza, casi a la vez, confesamos que ese había sido nuestro primer beso. El resto del corto viaje a Hogsmeade transcurrió entre caricias y lenguas ávidas, sin promesas ni palabras. Una ternura ansiosa y querida y una pasión que nos desbordaba.

Y cuando bajamos del carruaje quisimos creer que volveríamos a ser Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Pero no tanto, nuestros labios hinchados y la respiración desacompasada nos recordaron que algo había cambiado. La sangresucia había probado la inocencia que creía que no existía en ese ser arrogante y para nada frío. Lo miré por última vez y fui hacia mis amigos.

Nunca pensé que le daría mi primer beso a ella. Precisamente a ella. Por Merlín, es tan bella. Y tan imposible. Bajó la cabeza y cuando la levantó, el único rastro de lo sucedido se podía ver en sus labios abultados y sonrosados por las caricias recibidas y dadas. Lo triste es que ahora sé lo que Hermione siente cuando se pelea con sus amigos. Vacío, un vacío que desgarra el alma.

El interrogatorio al que fue sometida terminó con un tajante "no pasó nada de su incumbencia. Malfoy fue de lo más decente, de hecho no me dirigió la palabra". _Solamente me dio el primer beso bajo un muérdago perdido._

Si entran al blog, además van a poder ver al Draco que me regaló Irene Garza, las maripositas Malfoy que le regalé yo, y el precioso fic que me dedicó Elianela, ese lo encuentran cliqueando la imagen que dice "Draco y Hermione", arriba en la barra lateral.

Besos a todas y felices fiestas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que la magia nos acompañe siempre.


End file.
